Inflatable boats, rafts, inner-tubes and the like find diverse usage in various aquatic environments. Float tubes, in particular, have a variety of applications from purely recreational enjoyment to use by avid sportsmen and outdoorsmen. Popularity is partly due to the fact that float tubes offer many amenities otherwise associated with boats and inflatable water craft, yet employ a light and portable structure easily manageable by a single user.
Float tubes are frequently used by fishermen as a practical alternative to boats. In this regard, float tubes generally are selected over boats since they are lightweight, easily transportable, typically, being designed to support a single user. Most of the float tubes have a standard backrest pocket and optionally are available with accessories, such as multiple side storage pockets for accommodating fishing gear.
Ponds, lakes, streams, and other fishing spots selected by sport fishermen often are not easily or directly accessible. In these instances, all gear, usually including fishing nets, tackle boxes, stringers, fishing poles, bait, and other provisions, must be carried to the remote fishing location. Transporting a boat to such locations can be burdensome and in some instances impossible for an individual, as even small aluminum craft, not including motor, fuel, oars, anchor, life preservers, etc., can weight several hundred pounds.
In many instances fishing without a boat may not be desirous in that the number of fishable locations is often restricted to shallower depths or those areas reachable by foot or casting. Likewise, some fishing methods requiring a boat, such as trolling, still fishing, drift fishing, or jigging may be desired or necessary to obtain a successful catch. In this regard again, float tubes are advantageous in that anglers can maneuver to various locations on the water and use the float tube much like a conventional boat.
Float tubes are employed in other applications outside fishing as well. As an example, outdoorsmen or others seeking to enjoy nature may use float tubes to observe nature or wildlife. Such observation, often, must necessarily be unobtrusive or must occur in a remote location, making boats and other heavier water craft impractical. Additionally, the use of float tubes is advantageous in that, relatively, they maintain environmental integrity since wildlife is not disturbed from pollutants and noise otherwise associated with a craft using a combustion motor.
Presently, float tube use is restricted in that users are called upon to maneuver the devices using their legs or hands in a swimming fashion. Typically, a swim "kick" is employed in conjunction with foot fins. Small paddles also may be used. These methods have apparent drawbacks. In this regard, swim fins are quite awkward as the user stands upon the bottom surface in shallower regions to walk. Additionally, users may be unable to cover long distances without a substantial physical exertion. A fisherman may be required to traverse a lake or large body of water to reach a favorite fishing hole. Similarly, certain wildlife habitation may exist only in more remote wilderness areas. Presently, users have to paddle or kick to the location and then return, possibly an unmanageable distance.
Even in instances where users could physically paddle or kick to the chosen locations, manpowered transportation is not always feasible. For instance, fish tend to migrate and follow the movement and supply of the food chain, such as minnows, insects, and smaller fish. Fishermen, however, may be unwilling or unable to paddle and kick about following or searching for fish. As another example, a fisherman attempting to troll would be required to hold his pole in one hand while continuously paddling or kicking at a relatively consistent speed.
At present, float tube users would welcome a device which enhances the float tube's method of transportation yet maintains it advantages of light weight, portability, and environmental appropriateness.